Huntik: Fire Heart
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: During the search for Lok's father the Nexus to Huntik brings forth a surprise. A new possible Seeker who is around the same age Lok's dad was when he began. What will this new boy bring and how will it change things for our favorite Huntik Foundation Seeker Team? Let's find out.
1. Mysteries and a New Threat

Huntik Fire Heart

Disclaimer

I do not own any of Huntik or its concepts. Nor do I own anything except the OCs in this chapter.

Chapter 1 Mysteries and a New Threat

In an Underground Castle

"Who would've though squads of robots would suck this much." whispered someone who was hiding in an airduct.

"Where is he?!" yelled a man who wore a strange violet suit.

"I don't believe it. A pimp made a portal?" whispered the person in the vent. "In any case I better hurry since my solar energy's running low." he said to himself as he held his side. He then pulled out a small remote device device from the palm of one of the fingerless gloves he was wearing and pressed the buttons on the sides. This caused a large tremor to force many of the robots to head towards the tremor which were followed by the man. When he saw the doors close he kicked the vent and jumped down revealing a ten year old looking boy with short black hair with his left eye red and right eye yellow who was wearing a black clothes with a thick vest. He ran up to a console and began typing. This caused a wall to open up revealing a large green crystal. "Damn."

"Identify yourself." said a mechanical voice.

"I'm just here to repair some broken robots like you." said the boy drawing a pistol from his lower back before firing a shot which stunned the robot before making it explode unfortunately this caused the alarm to go off alerting everyone and everything in the castle. "Figures." he said as he began typing as quickly as he could before hitting one last key causing a vortex to form on the crystal.

"There you are you wretch!" said the man.

"That's right and I think it's about time to bring down the house." said the boy pulling out another remote device which he pressed a button on before breaking it in his hand. This caused several more tremors which alerted everyone in of the castle's destruction. The boy then placed a small device on the console before running towards the vortex as several robots began firing at him before going through he dropped more devices in front of the portal which exploded as soon as he ran into the vortex. Then it was gone and there was nothing left of the crystal but a few small shards.

In another universe

South American Rainforest

A group consisting of Dante Vale, a red haired man who is known as one of the world's best seekers, Lok Lambert, a young blond teen who was on a quest to find his father, Zhalia Moon, a blue haired woman who was once a spy for an evil organization but now stood with her friends, and Sophie Casterwill, a young brunet girl who had a grand family history, along with a gargoyle like creature name Cherrit were currently looking at a large blue crystal which was channeling energy through a laptop like device which was showing what looked like a hologram of a man who was in fact Lok's lost father. Not far floated another creature who looked human like but with a mask and six orbs which floated around it. However the cave began to shake and they knew they were under attack.

"It's the organization. They're trying to trap us in here." said Zhalia.

"We won't let that happen." said Dante.

"But my dad." said Lok.

"Stay here." said Dante. "Zhalia and I will hold them off." he said as the two left. Sophie then left after them. However then the crystal began glowing in a strange way.

"What's going on?" asked Lok.

"I don't know." said Eathan, Lok's father. It was then they saw what looked like a boy walking while clutching one of his arm. Then he was shot out and hit a wall falling unconcious. "Lok listen I didn't cross over to run away from the Professor. I'm preparing for a much bigger threat to all man kind." he said as Lok picked up the boy.

"Worse than the organization?" asked Lok.

"So very much worse son." said Eathan. "I had hoped that the Professor would join me against this common enemy which is why I lead him here. Jumping into the waterfall was Plan B. Luckily I made it into the portal before he sensed me so he thought I was gone." he explained as Sophie arrived.

"Dad don't worry. Just tell me what we're up against."

"An unimaginable force of darkness defeated by Lord Casterwill that now must be faced by his heir." explained Eathan. "That is why I'm so interested in you young lady." he said looking at Sophie.

"There are dozens of Casterwill branch families." said Sophie. "I'm just an orphan and I've been cut off from the others."

"But Sophie. You're always saying your family's got all these secrets and mysteries so anything's possible, right?"

"Any Casterwill is a more qualified heir than I am. There's no way I could be that important."

"It all makes sense." said Eathon. "My years of research have gotten together. You are a direct descendant of Lord Casterwill himself who brought the Titans to earth in order to save all life. And you are the inheritor of his legacy."

"Then this should be interesting." said the boy who was trying to stand on his own.

"Are you okay?" asked Sophie.

"I know I'm new and all but there's more important issues at hand." said the boy as the roof of the cave began to collapse onto the crystal.

"Findshape!" called out Sophie multiple times causing pink energy waves to regenerate the crystal before the energy was shot back at her. "No. The power is out of control."

"Oh no. Hold on dad." said Lok.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." said Eathon. "You have the Casterwills to worry about. You have to help the Casterwill family realize it's destiny. You're the only one who can do it."

"Me? But how? How will I know what to do?" asked Lok.

"I've learned everything by studying the lost prophecies of the Casterwill family seer Nostradamus." said Eathan as the crystal began to shatter.

"Dad you gotta tell me. Where are the prophecies?" asked Lok.

"They're all here in a secret file." said Eathan as the laptop like object began floating near Lok. "It's been hidden on my old Holotome."

"Findshape!" yelled out Sophie once more trying to fix the crystal which caused an energy backlash on her.

"You must lead the Casterwills to the spiral. The spiral." said Eathan.

"Dad don't go." said Lok which caused the look in the boy's eyes to change to one of sympathy.

"Lok tell you mom and sister that I love them." said Eathan.

"Dad!"

"Don't worry I'll be back. I love you son." said Eathan before vanishing. Just seconds after the crystal completely shattered.

"This doesn't look good." said the boy as he went and took a few shards which he placed in his pants pocket.

"Dante and Zhalia are still out there." said Sophie. Lok got up and the three made their way out of the cave. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked concerned for the young boy.

"I've been better but I've also been worse." replied the boy. Outside Dante and Zhalia had their full when Dante shot a green blast at an old but hefty guy he made a purple barrier which bounced it back but then the creature with the spheres appeared in front of him and absorbed the energy through one orb and fired it back through another.

"Forget about someone?" asked Sophie.

"Bring it on Baselaird!" yelled out Lok as he held out an amulet causing a large turquoise skinned creature n a large golden armor with a massive shield and a matching golden sword with a helmet that had three spikes to materialize. "Sword Strike!" he commanded mentally. At that Bayslayard charged at an insect like creature which blasted at him. He however just slashed it which knocked it back and dematerialized it into energy which flew towards one of the people in suits.

"You've become Powerbonded with Baselaird." said Dante. "Who's that?" he asked noticing the boy who now had an odd device which had five parts a bit low and a deck of cards on the back of his hands.

"No time to explain." said Lok. "Baselaird go!" At that the boy drew a card and smiled.

"Hope this works as well here as it does back home." he said placing the card on a slot below. "I'm activating the trap Illusion of Twilight!" At that a larger version of the card arose in front of him. This caused Baselaird to multiply into four total and all charged.

"What's this?" asked a blond man in a white suit.

"Illusion of Twilight makes three copies of one creature then the original one's power is quadrupled!" explained the boy.

"Nice one." said Lok as the four Baselairds attacked together causing the three in black suits and the old man to step back. Then what looked like another creature with a spartan like helmet stepped forth but was slashed by the original Bayslard and returned.

"Sir we better back off." said a bald guy with a purple turtle neck.

"Yes, for now." said the man in white. "I'll see you again Dante Vale." Then all of his subordinate left with him before a plant creature made a wall of vines.

"They're good. I can't track them throught that." said Zhalia as the boy walked up to the group. "Now what?"

"The Nexus burnt out. There's nothing we can do." said Sophie as the three fake Bayslayards vanished as did the card and the device.

"So what's your deal kid?" asked Lok.

"I'd explain but I kinda can't right now." said the boy.

"Why's that?" asked Zhalia.

"Because I'm about to passout." said the boy as several wounds opened through out his body and he collapsed unconcious.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Lok as all four ran up to him and saw blood flowing from his body.

"We'd better get him to a Huntik Foundation Hospital." said Dante.

Venice Italy

Sophie's house

The group had gotten a doctor for the who was now asleep in a bed. The four stood in the same room as Zhalia was looking at Lok's Holotome.

"Here we go." said Zhalia. "It's a mix of old French and Latin."

"Let me see." said Sophie.

"What are they?" asked Lok.

"They're prophecies in the forms of poems." replied Sophie. "Fifty of them."

"Lok. Eathan left these for you to decypher." said Dante. "They're probably fill with clues."

"About the Casterwills and also the spiral he mention." said Sophie.

"Sophie I think my dad left us a mission. And it might be the biggest one ever." said Lok

* * *

Author's Note

I don't know how many can tell but that was a Yu-Gi-Oh! card I created. I didn't make this a Yu-Gi-Oh! xover because it would be in the time of 5Ds and there no one from it will be in this. Other than that I hope you enjoyed the first chap of this one.


	2. The Tower of Nostradamus

Huntik Fire Heart

Disclaimer

I do not own any of Huntik or its concepts. Nor do I own anything except the OCs in this chapter.

Chapter 2 Tower of Nostradamus

The following day in Dante's place.

"So how's the kid?" asked Zhalia.

"Well he seems to be much better." said Sophie as they walked to a room which had a lot of exercise equipment. In the room were Lok, who was now wearing light pants and a red shirt with wristbands and a cover behind his right hand, and the boy who stood there. Lok then tried to attack launching several punches all of which were dodged by the boy. Then he caught one and tilted his head.

"Is this the limit of your strength?" asked the boy.

"I'll show you. Dragonfist!" called out Lok as his right hand became covered in red energy as he tried to punch him only for the boy to catch it just the same. "That's not possible." he said with widened eyes.

"You use a force to strengthen your attack but your own energy remains untapped." said the boy before moving his hands to his left then quickly moving to the right forcing both of them to flip. The boy landed on his feet but Lok hit the floor. Then the boy bowed.

"Nice moves you've got there." said Dante.

"Thank you." said the boy.

"So care to tell us who you are and how you got to South America?" asked Dante.

"Of course." said the boy. Shortly after they were all in the living room with an elderly gentleman named LeBlanche, who was Sophie's caretaker, and a young man who looked around eighteen who had long braided hair who was Sophie's bodyguard Santiago.

"So first up who are you?" asked Dante. "I looked up information on you from the Huntik foundation but there was nothing."

"That's because you looked through the wrong company." said the boy. "My name is Shawn Garrett." he introduced himself with a bow. "As for how I wound up in your location that's a little tricky. You see I am from another earth. A parallel universe."

"Parallel universe? You mean that's real?" asked Lok.

"Yes. You see there isn't just one version of earth or many." began Shawn. "There are billions of version of earth in which every possible eventuality exists. Most refer to it as a Multiverse but I think calling it an Omniverse is more accurate."

"So then how do you know of this?" asked Zhalia. "You seem a little young to be a traveler."

"Just how old are you?" asked Sophie.

"Ten." replied Shawn.

"And what do you parents think of what you're doing?" asked Sophie.

"I wouldn't know. My father, mother, and brother have been dead since I was five." replied Shawn.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." said Sophie.

"How would you have known if up until five minutes ago you didn't even know my name?" asked Shawn. "Anyway as I was saying I'm from a different earth and I was hired for a little sweep up operation. Basically I was to destroy something some maniac created and wanted to use for something. I went in the basically blew the place but when I was ambushed I kinda had to use his portal crystal thing to escape. I had no idea how to program a destination to it so I kinda went with it. Unfortunately I kinda took some heavy damage before escaping which is why I passed out."

"What about your powers? They didn't appear to be seeker powers." said Zhalia.

"Seeker powers?" asked Shawn. "The device you saw is something from a game in my world. The device is called a duel disk and the game is Duel Monsters. I'm kinda one of few people who are able to use the powers of my cards as weapons but only because it's my Soul Deck."

"Interesting." said Dante. "So then you have power just different than ours?"

"More or less." replied Shawn.

"Then we should try to find a way to get you home." said Sophie.

"Not happening." said Shawn. "I've already become involved in these affairs and I'm not leaving until the spiral thing is deal with." It was then they heard a beeping sound and headed into the living room. When they headed in Sophie took the TV remote and pressed a button. This caused the screen to show a man in a blue suit and the name Metz was shown on the upper right hand corner.

"Good afternoon Seekers." said the man.

"Metz? What's the news?" asked Dante.

"It's not good. Listen." began Metz before noticing the new face in the group. "Who might this be?"

"I might be a living corpse." replied Shawn.

"Don't be rude." said Sophie elbowing Shawn. "This is Shawn Garrett. We came across him during our last mission."

"I see." said Metz. "Well you may need help. Huntik Foundation Headquarters has received an emergency communication from agents at the Tower of Nostradamus."

"It must the Organization." said Dante.

"Yes. It seems they've broken in and taken out task force...well to task." said Metz before the TV just showed a program.

"Nostradamus eh." said Shawn.

"We'd better get going." said Lok.

"But no one's ever found the secret observatory, right Zhalia?" asked Sophie.

"Wilder's team must have discovered something in the Organization database." replied Zhalia as Dante looked at a hologram of a building.

"I bet with my dad's clues we'll make some serious discoveries of our own." said Lok as Dante nodded while a card formed in the Holotome.

"Mission: The Seers tower. Intercept the Organization and prevent them from raiding Nostradamus Observatory." said Dante.

That night they were in a private jet with everyone except Shawn, Lok, and Cherit. Prior to during the flight they had explained the things about Seekers, Titans, and powers to Shawn so he could be prepared. Even so Sophie remained uncertain as to whether or not they should have someone so young until Lok reminded her that Metz had once told them about how Lok's father was about the same age during the time he, Metz, and Simon worked together prior to Simon taking Arachnos. After she reluctantly agreed. Zhalia hadn't seemed to have with having the kid on board but was concerned that he may be some kind of spy. Dante on the other hand saw a potential young seeker with potential as he had seen with Lok. Currently since it was night Zhalia, Sophie, and Dante were asleep while Cherit was in Lok's backpack, Shawn was bored and was walking back and forth on his hands, and Lok tried to access different things on his dad's old Holotome hoping to find something.

"You're really worried about your dad, aren't you?" asked Shawn as he flipped and landed on his feet.

"I hadn't seen my dad in ten years." replied Lok. "I know he can take care of himself and that we've got a mission but..."

"You're hoping maybe your dad can help you figure out some of what he said about you saving the Casterwills and whatnot?"

"Yeah." replied Lok.

"Don't worry. He did say not worry." said Shawn. "Right Nii-san?"

"Nii-san?" asked Lok confused.

"Sorry. I've been living in Japan the last few years." said Shawn sheepishly. "Hey what's that?"

"What?" asked Lok.

"This." said Shawn hitting some stuff on the hologram causing it to seemingly distort.

"Lok you should get some sleep while you can." said Cherit.

"It's just that my dad left me all these prophecy poem things."

"Nostradamus' lost quatrains." corrected Cherit.

"Yeah and then out of nowhere we get a mission to Nostradamus' Tower? What's going on?"

"That's a good question." said Shawn as the distorted hologram began showing Eathon.

"Dad."

"Lok listen to me." said Eathon. "To save your friends you must first find..."

"Dad I can't understand. You're breaking up. We need your help. What are we looking for?"

"Find the path to the Willblade." said Eathon. "You must find the Seers Scrying glass. It will guide you through the Quatrains."

"Dad wait. What's the Willblade?"

"The Key." replied Eathon. "The Casterwill must survive. Defeat the spiral. It's you...Lok you're the..." he said until the hologram was gone. Shortly after Zhalia went towards the back as the plane began shaking a bit.

"Team, this is your captain speaking. We may be experiencing some minor turbulence. Do not be alarmed." said Dante over the PA system.

"What's going on?" asked Sophie.

"Buckle up you three, we're under attack." replied Zhalia. At that Lok started heading towards the front.

"Pardon me." said Shawn to Zhalia. "I have something that could be of help but I need to be secured to the roof of the jet."

"For now let's let Dante and Lok take care of this. If it doesn't work we'll try your idea." replied Zhalia.

"Hai." nodded Shawn. "Let's see if this works." he said pulling up his sleeve which caused a device to materialize on half his left forearm.

"What are you doing?" asked Sophie. Shawn began hitting some keys before hitting one last one which caused a ring to form around it which extended to his body which in turn altered his clothes to a kind of jump suit which was all red but included two quivers full of what appeared to be arrows. One that was on his back and one that was on his lower back sideways. It also included a strange which had a kind of scope. "Mask on." he said causing the part of the suit that was below his neck to extend up to his neck and form a strange metallic mask which covered his mouth and nose and goggle like glasses which formed before his eyes.

"Normal missiles can't maneuver like that." said Dante. "They must have locked onto us with a power. Hit the boosters!"

"Ok." said Lok. It was then everyone felt a sudden rush of wind. When they turned they saw that the emergency door was open and Shawn wasn't in the plane. Zhalia ran towards the door and saw Shawn was on the tail one of the wings at one of the missiles. Unfortunately his feet didn't exactly stick so he was trying to just focus on the shot.

"Spider Touch!" Zhalia called out causing a blue substance to shoot onto Shawn's feet sticking him to the wing. Then he gave a thumbs up and fired the arrow which stuck to one of the missiles. Then he pulled out an arrow out of the quiver at his lower back and fired it at the same missile hitting right next to it. Then he pulled out a third arrow and fired it hitting the same arrow. When the three arrows were near each other they created a triangle of electricity. Then Shawn signaled to be pulled back so Zhalia used Spidertouch again. When he was inside his clothes returned to normal and they saw several lines on the parts of Shawn's body that weren't covered which surprised them because the lines resembled circuits.

"Hang on tight!" said Shawn as he pulled out a card. "Storm Deflector!" At that the card began glowing and a silver barrier formed around the plane. Then they felt the plane shake more than before. When they turned they saw the missiles were all falling as was the helicopter which had gone after them.

"What was that?" asked Sophie.

"The first arrow was charged with an EMP and the second had an electric amplifier." replied Shawn.

"What about the third?" asked Sophie?

"Charged with a magically charged arrow." replied Shawn. "Before now I've only used that combo once before."

"Nicely done." said Dante as the card reappeared in his Shawn's hand.

"Thanks." said Shawn before falling to his knees.

"Are you okay?" asked Lok.

"I'm fine. I guess I still haven't recovered completely from my arrival." said Shawn with a weak smile before losing consciousness and being caught by Zhalia.

"Is he okay?" asked Lok.

"He's just tired. He should be back up by the time we get to France." said Zhalia.

Sometime later the group was walking in an alleyway nearing a rather old looking building.

"Nostradamus eh." said Shawn. "I guess the old man in this world was busy." he said as they walked alongside the building to the front. Then Zhalia when and looked in the front followed by Lok.

"Up there." she said looking at a window.

"It's Peter." said Lok.

"He's gesturing to the front entrance." said Sophie. The five walked slowly to the front until Dante saw who was at the other side of the entrance.

"Wilder's guards." said Dante. "We have to take them out without raising the alarm." Lok then pulled out an amulet but Shawn pulled on his sleeve.

"Leave this to me." said Shawn as he pulled out a little metallic sphere out of his pocket.

A few seconds later

Shawn knocked on the door. The two guards turned to look at him.

"Hey kid what are you doing out so late?" asked the guy.

"I need help with something." said Shawn. "Could you tell me what this smells like?" he asked handing the small metallic sphere to the guy. The woman got close as Shawn stepped back. Then the sphere let out a green gas which knocked them both out. Once the two were out Shawn signaled to the others.

"Nice work but I hope that gas wasn't lethal." said Dante.

"It's not gas." replied Shawn. "It's something between Tuna and Cabbage casserole. I just pulled out the scent with a little device and concentrated it into this. Knocks almost anyone out in a second." he said with a smile. "Plus it has another effect."

"In any case let's get in there." said Dante as they each stepped over the unconscious guards.

"It still reeks." said Lok.

"Yeah once the smell hits you it sticks to your clothes for a long time." said Shawn as they made their way up the stairs. Before they got to the top Lok let out a raccoon like titan named Springer out.

"Peter, are you okay?" asked Lok.

"I am now." replied Peter. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you guys."

"Not as happy as we are to see that you're alright." said Sophie.

"Peter, can you get the others to the Huntik Foundation Hospital?" asked Dante.

"Sure I can. Just leave it to me." said Peter.

"Now let's go see what the bad guys are up to." said Lok.

Once they got to the lower part they spotted two more in suits, the old man from before, the bald guy from before, and the guy in white also from before. They observed and noticed something odd.

"What is going on?" asked Zhalia.

"I have no idea." said Dante.

"Can they not see those Titans?" asked Sophie.

"No they can't." said Shawn. "There seems to be some kind of spell cloaking this place."

"How can you tell?" asked Lok.

"Let's just say my eyes see more than you imagine." replied Shawn. "Personally I'm curious about what those Titans are."

"Lok check the Holotome to see if it can explain this." said Dante.

"Holotome. Identify those three Titans." The Holotome showed a small hologram of one of the three.

"Wait a minute. I've dealt with those before." said Zhalia. "They're almost impossible to hit."

"Century Triclops: Attack 10, Defense 8, Type Litho-Titan Sentinel, Size: Large, Special Abilities: Precognitive Dodge." said the Holotome.

"Precognitive Dodge?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah. They dodge your attack before you make it." said Lok.

"That could explain it." said Shawn with his eyes narrowed.

"We have to get in there before the Organization finds the scrying glass.

"You mean before they step on it." said Zhalia.

"Nostradamus wouldn't have concealed this place if there wasn't something worth hiding." said Wilder.

"We'll have to take everything to HQ for examination, sir." said the bald guy. (I can't remember his name and I'm trying to resist calling him Voldemort.) It was then Wilder noticed something on the ground. However when he approached it…

"Not so fast!" said Dante.

"Bubblelift!" called out Sophie forming a blue bubble around a small chest.

"Surprises, surprises. You're full of surprises Dante Vale." said Wilder. "Petty didn't run into my combat chopper."

"Oh we ran into it. And it ran right into the ground." said Lok.

"Well you've confused them." said Dante. After that mostly everyone looked towards someone from their own side except for Shawn who was thinking about burgers. That was until Lok used Hyperstride and jumped off which snapped Shawn out of his mind. It was then the bald guy jumped towards Zhalia and they started fighting.

"Weaken Chain!" yelled out Wilder shooting purple lightning which Dante dodged. Sophie focused her attention on the chest while Shawn figured out what to do. He then shrugged and ran towards the only guy in a black suite. The guy noticed him and got ready to punch but was surprised when Shawn jumped onto his face and elbowed him. He followed up a few more times before jumping off him.

"This must be it." said the old man as he started trying to get the bubble. It was then the girl in the black suit tackled Sophie causing the bubble to burst. Luckily Shawn went right over the old man and caught before rolling a little far from them. The old man ran after Shawn who jumped onto the wall behind him then over the old man forcing him to follow.

"Just hand that over and you won't get hurt." said the old man.

"Bunshi shindō!" called out Shawn causing his body to start seemingly shaking very quickly which allowed him to dodge attacks by the old man.

"Fight Feyone!" called out Sophie as she held out an amulet. From it appeared appeared a woman in plant clothing who held a long sword. After appearing Feyone blasted to keep back the old man.

"I got it!" called out Shawn from in between Dante and one of the large Titans.

"Good going now protect it." said Dante. The Organization noticed and the guy in black tried to run towards Shawn but was stopped by Lok.

"Dragonfist!" called out Lok as the suit tried to kick him which he caught. Then he threw the guy at the wall. "That gets easier every time I do it."

"Shadow speed!" called out the suit as he got up before speeding towards Lok and striking rapidly. However Shawn sped towards the two and rapidly bicycle kicked the suit until he hit the wall.

"Let's take out some fire power." said Lok pulling out his amulet. "Bring it on Baselaird!" he called out as he held the amulet allowing Baselaird to enter the battle. It was then Wilder pulled out an amulet of his own.

"Destroy Incubane!" called out Wilder causing a very demonic looking Titan to emerge from the amulet which had horns, goat legs, and long claws from which it fired narrow red beams towards Baselaird.

'Baselaird Total Defense.' thought Lok towards Baselaird causing him to raise his shield as he charged. During this time Sophie was taking on the female suit and the old man attacked Feyone as Baselaird slashed at Incubane before getting blasted back. "Baselaird Shooting Slash." Upon command Baselaird shot what looked like a pulse of energy from his blade as he slashed which threw Incubane into a book case. Then he took a book case and threw it at Baselaird who cut it in half.

"Now then why don't you hand that over." said the old man as he walked towards Shawn. Then Lok landed in front of him.

"Raypulse!" called out Lok shooting an orange blast from his hand. The old man dodged.

"Poison Fang!" called out the old man as some green liquid shot out of his hand and hit Lok. "Now let's see what effect that has on your Titan." he said turning to Baselaird who was about to slash Incubane but then fell to knees. Incubane saw a chance and shot at him which Baselaird countered by slashing causing the two to return to their amulets which also caused Lok pain. The old man began walking towards Lok but Dante jumped in front of Lok. It was then Wilder began charging a power which Sophie noticed.

"Dante!" she called out charging at Wilder before trying to strike him. This was unsuccessful because Wilder grabbed Sophie's wrist and lifted her.

"No kid is gonna get in my way." said Wilder. "Augerfrost!" he called out blasting Sophie back forcing Shawn to catch her which didn't go well since she was a bit taller than him and toppled over on him.

"Shadow Knife!" called out the bald guy as he fired several dark energy knives at Zhalia forcing her to make a barrier which made her stumble back forcing Dante to help her. At that those who were still standing from the Organization began getting closer to them. Then the bald guy and Wilder smirked as they approached. Lok and Dante then looked to each other, then back, and then back to each other before smirking.

"Shadow Knife!" called out both the bald guy and Wilder as the group ducked causing the spell to hit the Titan behind them. This in turned activated the three.

"They're laughing. They've lost it." said Wilder just before all of them got were grabbed by the Triclops Titans. Then they all started blasting trying to hit whatever had gotten them but were unable to do so. "What is this?"

"He who dares invade my sanctuary will be forever doomed. It's written right there, above the door." said Lok.

"But why can we see those Titans? We invaded the room too, didn't we?" asked Zhalia.

"Not true. Nostradamus was a Casterwill Seer. He would've wanted to us to help." said Sophie.

"Then there's the fact that they probably broke the seal." said Shawn. "In my experience something usually comes out which makes whoever opened it and anyone near see things or not see things or even worse. Still can't stop remembering that week I spent trapped as a cat." It was then he noticed the others were looking at him. "Sorry I got lost in thought." he said as the Titans threw the bad guys out the window. "Wow. That seemed kinda cliché." he said as he handed the small chest to Sophie who placed it on a table.

"Nostradamus wasn't fooling around." said Zhalia.

"This must be the scrying glass." said Sophie.

"But why would Nostradamus make it so obvious? He didn't even try to hide it." asked Lok.

"He didn't have to." said Dante. "He knew the Organization would break in here and he knew his traps would blind them to his secrets." he explained as Sophie opened the chest revealing a glass which had a golden ring around it. "This is it. Nostradamus' scrying glass. Fascinating."

"Let's just hope it can point us in the right direction." said Sophie.

"There's only one way to find out." said Cherit.

"Lok project the Quatrains from your father's Holotome on the wall." instructed Dante. Lok did as he was told.

"What's next?" asked Zhalia.

"I guess we have a look." said Lok as Sophie handed him the Scrying glass. Then he placed it in front of his eye.

"Anything?" asked Shawn.

"Nothing." said Lok.

"Try standing with the moon light there." said Zhalia. Lok moved and then saw something.

"Whoa. Now it's like a kaleidoscope." said Lok.

"A kaleidoscope? Try turning." said Sophie. Lok did and became surprised.

"Hey. There's just one Quatrain." said Lok.

"What does it say?" asked Cherit.

"On the island of kings to the north, burning lamps call the dragon's breath. A sword saves the future Queen but the red eye will shine on the world. That's not much help. What does it mean?"

"Just think for a second." said Sophie. "In Nostradamus' day main land Europe was pretty much the known world."

"That would make the island to the north, England." said Zhalia.

"Wait a minute. The dragon was the symbol of King Arthur." said Sophie. "So King Arthur's island?"

"You mean Avalon?" asked Lok.

"That's gonna be worth checking out. Arthur, Casterwill, Dragons. Looks like we're getting somewhere." said Dante.

"Lok, you're going to wanna see this." said Cherit.

"Whoa." said Lok as he went to the chest.

"Looks like Nostradamus did predict today's events. Exactly." said Dante as he looked at the inside of the chest as did the others.

"At least he seems friendly." said Cherit.

"It's in old French." said Sophie. "It says good luck Lok."

"Are you okay?" asked Sophie noticing Shawn looked distant.

"Yeah. Sorry I was just remembering something." said Shawn with a smile. 'What is this feeling? It's like someone's calling out to me.' he thought to himself not noticing a strange energy in the sky.

* * *

Author's note

I hope you enjoyed this and I hope it came out better than I think. I've been figuring things out with Shawn given certain details about him.


	3. Cave of the Casterwills

Huntik Fire Heart

Disclaimer

I do not own any of Huntik or its concepts. Nor do I own anything except the OC in this chapter.

Chapter 3 Cave of the Casterwills

"This should be interesting." said Shawn to himself as he hung from the ceiling watching LeBlanche trying to give Sophie and Lok a lesson on the Renaissance. During he noticed Lok was playing with his Holotome. "Mā, kore wa wareware ni okotte iru yō ni mieru Nii-san." he whispered to himself as Dante entered.

"Dante you're back." said Sophie happily.

"Come on Dante." said Lok. "We have to get back on the trail of Avalon."

"We don't even know where to start." said Sophie.

"What do you mean Sophie?" asked Lok. "In the clue my dad left us it said we had to go to England, right?"

"England is a big place. Luckily there were studies on Avalon at Huntik Foundation Headquarters." said Dante holding open a book.

"Dad wanted me to go there." said Lok. "He said I have to go there to save the Casterwills."

"It makes sense." said Sophie. "I only found a few mentions of Avalon in the books I have but they were all linked to Lord Casterwill." she said.

"Sounds serious. Whenever we investigate your family we come across magic beyond imagining." said Dante as he scanned the book into the Holotome.

"Mission: The Mist of Avalon. Investigate Avalon's connection to the Casterwills. Find its location." said the Holotome as a card appeared which Dante took.

"I guess it's time to pack again." said Lok.

"I must protest. I'm not leaving these two until they're caught up on their lessons." said LeBlanche.

"So are we going or not?" asked Shawn. At that Lok and Sophie became surprised and looked around.

"Where are you?" asked Lok.

"Young Shawn has been paying attention to the lessons from the ceiling." said LeBlanche pointing up. The two looked up and saw Shawn standing on the ceiling which shocked them.

"I thought you weren't a Seeker." said Lok.

"I'm not." replied Shawn as he began to fall and then turned landing on his feet. "Lucky me all my equipment still works fine so I asked Jii-chan if I could be in here up there." he explained.

"Wait. How long have you been up there?" asked Sophie.

"About five minutes before you two came in." replied Shawn. "I was starting to get dizzy. So we going' to England?"

"Are you caught up on your own work in your world?" asked LeBlanche.

"I don't go to school." replied Shawn. "From age five and half to age eight I was taught how to fight by master and I learned by reading books. I only went to school for three months when I was seven because I stayed with three sisters who taught me magic and they didn't like the idea of keeping me stuck at home all the time. Besides that I'm a lot smarter than I look."

"Really?" asked Lok.

"Hey the proof is in the shoes." replied Shawn. "I made them so I could run on walls while getting shot at."

"How often are you shot at?" asked Sophie.

"Every mission since every guard in place wherever I go has at least an assault rifle and a Desert Eagle handgun." replied Shawn. "Anyway let's go."

_**Northern England, Coastline**_

The team plus Shawn and LeBlanche were on a boat heading for land with Lok and Sophie in wet suits while everyone else was in their normal clothes. LeBlanche was shiver while sitting next to Zhalia, Dante was driving, Lok and Sophie sat next to each other, and Shawn stood looking up with an empty look in his eyes.

"You okay kid?" asked Zhalia noticing Shawn.

"Something's calling to me." said Shawn entranced. Zhalia noticed his tone of voice. When she turned him she saw his eyes seemed empty so she shook him.

"What happened?" asked Shawn confused.

"You tell me." said Zhalia. "You were saying something's calling to you."

"Sorry about that." said Shawn sheepishly before noticing LeBlanche was shivering.

"Alright everyone the shore's too rocky to make land fall so we swim in." said Dante.

"But I don't have a wet suit." said LeBlanche.

"If you want you can ride with me." said Shawn as he snapped his fingers causing what looked like a snowboard to extend from the soles of his shoes.

"What's that?" asked Lok.

"It's tricky but a kind of hoverboard which is linked to the user so it can ride on water without too much trouble." replied Shawn as he jumped and the board flew towards the water. Shortly after the others were swimming motorized boards in wet suits except for LeBlanche who was in trunks. All of them were heading to shore but Shawn stayed a bit behind worried about LeBlanche who seemed to be having trouble handling the waves.

"Looks rough up there guys." said Sophie

"She's right. These waves are gonna slam us right into the rocks." said Zhalia.

"I'd say that's the least of our problems." said Dante pointing up ahead.

"Titans, and enemy Seekers." said Lok. Then one of the Titans shot at them almost hitting Lok while two cloaked Seekers shot at Zhalia.

"We're sitting ducks." said Zhalia. Lok began using one of the waves to get to shore while Shawn picked up LeBlanche on his back and moved there quickly before placing him on the beach.

"Jii-chan stay here." said Shawn pulling out a strange looking card before throwing it towards the enemies. "Now serving Dim-Sumthin' Wild!" he called out causing the card to become a strange dragon with a strange head that looked like a container with a dumpling at the top.

"Dim-Sumthin' Wild!" called out the creature in a rock sounding tone.

"What's that?!" asked Sophie.

"I'll explain later but someone take the one that doesn't fly!" called out Shawn as he jumped on its back. At that the two Seekers and their Titans turned to attack Dim-Sumthin' Wild and began firing. The container object on its head then began spinning hitting the blasts. The other took notice of this.

"Raypulse!" called out Lok shooting an orange blast of magic which hit the rocks.

"Touchram!" called out Dante firing a green blast.

"Raypulse!" fired Sophie. The two blasts hit the rocks allowing the Titan to fire back at them. As the waves got bigger allowing the others to surf.

"Hyperstride!" called out Lok as before jumping off his surfboard and landing near LeBlanche. Up until now Shawn had been trying to figure out what to do other than have his Dim-Sumthin' Wild trying to claw at the winged Titan but had no luck until he realized how close he was to the cliff the enemies were standing on.

"Let's see if this works." said Shawn before running onto Dim-Sumthin' Wild's head and then on top of the Titan's head. After he place his hands on the Titan's back as they began glowing. However this left him open and one of the Seekers shot him in the back causing him to fall as Dim-Sumthin' Wild returned to being a card.

"I gotcha!" called out Lok. "Hyperstride!" He then jumped and caught Shawn.

"Fight for your lady, Killfane!" called out Zhalia as she held out an amulet. From it emerged a knight whose helmet had horns, had four spider leg looking parts at his shoulders and held a sword and a large shield. Once he emerged Killfane was forced to block two shots with his shield as Lok landed and went towards the others.

"Are you alright?" asked Sophie.

"I've been better." said Shawn with a smile as Killfane blocked another shot.

"How dare they?!" asked Sophie before charging towards them. "Hyperstride!" she called out as she jumped. "Double Spell, Augor Fros..!" she called out before getting hit by a blast. It was then Shawn's board flew towards Sophie catching her before she hit the water.

"That's about enough of that." said Dante pulling out an amulet. "Clear the way, Metagolem!" he called out causing a large golem with a cape to emerge. It then walked to the base of the cliff and began punching it causing that part of it to crumble. Shawn noticed and held out his hand which had begun to glow in red. This caused several strange lines to appear on the winged Titan which then caused it pain and sent it back to its amulet. Then Metagolem picked up a boulder and punched it towards the remaining Titan causing it to fall. Once it did Killfane slashed it sending it back to its amulet. When this happened the two Seekers left but Metagolem smashed part of the cliff. After the two Seekers left Zhalia went a little ahead and saw a cave as the board returned to land allowing Lok to help Sophie off it after passing Shawn to Dante. Then Metagolem returend to its amulet.

"Don't worry about me." said Shawn. "I've been way worse off in an ambush."

"But why were we attacked?" asked Lok.

"I don't know." replied Dante. "I didn't think we'd have to use such powerful Titan's just to get ashore." Then Killfane returned to his amulet.

"It's all clear, come on." said Zhalia pointing to the cave. Once inside the others changed back into their normal clothes and made a campfire.

"Man, they knew we were coming." said Lok.

"And their Titans and power. Not what you'd expect from the Organization." said Dante.

"I'm gonna check for the best way out of this cove." said Zhalia. "And also for any signs of the Seekers who ambushed us. Dante and Lok also went outside of the cave leaving Sophie, LeBlanche, and Shawn in the cave.

"I was useless to the team again." said Sophie to herself. "I miss Sabriel. My Titan, my friend. Without her I feel like I'm just along for the mission because they feel sorry for me."

"No my lady." said LeBlanche. "You will find your strength soon. You're a Casterwill after all. Until then I shall be here to protect you."

"And so will I." said Lok.

"Thanks but I want to be able to stand on my own two feet." said Sophie.

"One's own strength is good but having friends is here there is true power because even when they're not with you know they've got your back and through that an individual can draw even greater power." said Shawn as he tried to sit up.

"Now how about filling me in on Avalon so I don't make a fool of myself?" asked Lok.

"I'll so my best." said Sophie with slight smirk. "Avalon plays a major role in the legends of King Arthur. It is precided over by the Lady of the Lake. A mysterious sorceress." Shortly after Lok was asleep on sitting against a wall and Shawn was asleep on the floor with LeBlanche sitting next to him as Sophie placed a wet towel on his head as Zhalia reentered the cave.

"I found tracks and they were pretty fresh. If we leave now we can catch up to them." said Zhalia.

"Sophie stay here with LeBlanche and Shawn to protect the base camp." said Dante. "Lok lets go." he said kicking Lok's leg waking him up.

"Dante wait." said Shawn getting up.

"You're staying." said Dante. "You're still hurt."

"I know. I just want you to take this." said Shawn as he pulled out a purplish pink card which began glowing in his hand. "It's trap card called Conquest of the Supreme Ruler. In duel monsters if a monster was sent to the graveyard and then brought back this negates the effect and forces it back. I know it's not much but I have a feeling it could come in handy."

"Alright. Thanks. Now get some rest." said Dante as he took the card.

"Remember you have to call out the card's name as you hold it out for the effect to activate." said Shawn as the three left along with Cherit. Once they were gone Sophie put her hands on her face before noticing the blue glow in her right hand. "What's going on?"

"Ya got me. That's not something you see everyday." said Shawn as he sensed a strange magical energy. "Hey you two sense that?" he asked just before a portal opened in the cave.

"This feeling. This power. It's Casterwill magic I'm sure of it." said Sophie.

"Perhaps the portal is opening for you my lady." said LeBlanche.

"A strange power unlike anything I've sensed before." said Sophie. "I feel as if something important is trying to reach out to me." she said. "LeBlanche you need to stay here and keep Shawn safe."

"Then let me lend you Albion once more. He was a great help against the Professor." said LeBlanche holding the amulet for Sophie.

"No. I feel bad enough leaving the two of you alone. At least with Albion you'll be safe." said Sophie before entering the portal. At this time the others headed though a cave before entering another which was full of crystals.

"But it doesn't look like there's a way out." said Lok.

"There isn't supposed to be. It's a trap." said Dante.

"A trap from which there is no escape trespassers. Strike them down." said a voice. They turned and saw two guys, and elderly looking one and one that looked in his early to mid forties, both of whom had similar knight Titans in golden armor behind them. At the same time Sophie walked through some steps in a cave before entering a room that had a kind of chair that had crystals around it. But when Sophie got close strange blue lines of energy began to entangle around her.

"Hyperstride!" she called out jumping back. Right then another emerged from the wall to her right forcing her to jump back which allowed one of the lines to catch her by her ankle. It swung her a bit before throwing her. "Honor Guard!" she called out causing a golden barrier to appear around her just before she hit the floor. However when the barrier vanished the lines went to attack her again and began pulled her. "No! It's no good!" The lines then began wrapping around her before throwing her back.

"Engage, Albion!" called out LeBlanche holding the amulet from before. This caused a pale light green haired knight whose sword had a yellow line of energy which extended to the side of his leggings to emergy before he cut the lines which held Sophie causing her to hit the ground. The lines then tried to attack Albion but he cut them. "Perfect defense, Sentinel." he called out holding another amulet from which a large stone head with long white hair, red eyes, and blue crystal which rotated around it emerged and flew towards Sophie. She then smiled and turned towards LeBlanche and Shawn both of whom smiled back before Shawn pulled out another card.

"Now Serving Gyozamurai!" he called out throwing the card. From it emerged a samurai like warrior who had a strange plate of dumplings for a head. "Gyozamurai help Albion."

"Gyozamurai!" called out the creature as it nodded and assisted. This allowed Sophie, who was protected by Sentinel, to run at the chair.

"I hope this works." she said before jumping onto the chair. When she did a truth was revealed to her. "I understand now." LeBlanche hold out both amulets causing both his Titans to return as Gyozamurai returned to the card which flew back to Shawn.

"Are you hurt my lady?" asked LeBlanche. Sophie merely smiled.

"The magic filling this place. Now I understand. Now I'm sure of it." said Sophie. "My family wasn't just named in his honor. I am a descendant of the first Casterwill." Suddenly the began to collapse and the three heard a voice.

"Yes. Welcome to the Caves of Crystal made by Casterwill himself." It said as Sophie sat on the throne while Shawn and LeBlanche stood next to her causing it to turn revealing to them a larger cave with many more and much larger crystals. "To hide his family from their enemies." After the throne turned the three stood and walked before seeing an elderly woman in strange green clothes walking along side a girl around Shawn's age who had the same hair color as Sophie walking towards them on a small lake.

"I am Nimue. Known as the Lady of the Lake." she introduced herself. "And this is my granddaughter Viviane." she said gesturing towards her granddaughter. "Like us you are of the ancient bloodline."

"I am Sophie Casterwill."

"But your friends are not Casterwills and they are in great danger."

"So far they don't seem to be in too much trouble." said Shawn.

"How can you tell?" asked Sophie.

"Since I couldn't go with them I sent one of these little guys." said Shawn holding out what looked like a small fly. "A mini spy cam. With it I've been watching them and sor far it doesn't look like they're having trouble."

In the other cave

"Armorbrand!" called out Lok creating a blue barrier around himself just before one of the so called knights blasted at him. It was then one of the two golden armored Titans tried to slash Dante and Zhalia forcing them to jump. "Take them down, Lindorm!" he called out holding an amulet which released a large beast wiht two tales that had massive arms with claws at its ends, shoulder armor, horns, glowing green eyes, and large incisors which came out of its lower jaw.

"Come out and play, Caliban!" called out Dante holding out another amulet from which emerged a warrior who had a grey armor which also covered his face and shins, had a sword scabbard at his lower back, and had long white hair.

"Appear, Garreon!" called out Zhalia releasing a somewhat larger than normal chameleon Titan which then jumped and became invisible. Dante then pointed to a stalactite from which one of the enemy Titans ran around. When he saw it Caliban charged him and the two began clashing blades.

"Go!" called out Lok pointing to the other Titan causing Lindorm to start spinning as he headed towards it. At that the two knights fired at Dante and Lok.

"Poison Fang!" called out Zhalia firing some green liquid at them but missing. This caused lines like the ones which had tried to attack Sophie to target her. However Lok ran by there and moved her.

"Lindorm! A little help!" he called out. Upon command Lindorm began spinning towards the lines. The Titan Lindorm had charged at before saw this and began to charge towards him before Garreon appeared in front of him and fired from its eyes.

"Kindlestrike!" called out the younger knight as he fired at Lok.

"But we're all on the same side. You must call of their attack, please." pleaded Sophie.

"I'll gladly heed your wish. If I can trust you." said Nimue.

"But you can. Only a Casterwill is able to pass the trapped throne. Isn't that right?"

"To preserve our family we have strict rules. Even though you share our blood I must test you before you can share our trust." said Nimue.

"And I thought my family had trust issues." said Shawn causing LeBlanche to glare at him.

"I sense that the power of Sabriel has touched you." said Nimue.

"Yes but...I lost her." said Sophie.

"A kindred soul exists here. Sorcerell." said Nimauay pointing to a rock that had an amulet on it in the middle of the lake. "It is said that in ancient times she came to earth with Sabriel. Like Titan sisters." she explained as large rocks began arising from the like towards the amulet. "Make your way to the amulet. Only the pure of heart may bond with her."

"You'll be okay. I know of this Sophie." said Viviane just before Sophie ran in. However no one had noticed Shawn's eyes had gone completely white since Sophie had begun jumping from one rock to another causing two Titans to arise from the water. The first appeared to be golem similar to Metagolem but with a golden armor at its forearms, waist, and Shings and had what looked like orange coral at its shoulders chest and knees. The second was a female made of water who had what looked like a golden tube top and golden belt.

"Dante, Lok, Zhalia. I will not let them down." said Sophie before jumping at them.

Back in the other cave

Lok was trying to counter a blast with one of his own as Zhalia shot another Poison Fang forcing the younger knight to dodge behind a rock and the older one to dodge to dodge to the side. Meanwhile Caliban was still clashing blades with the enemy Titan before rolling out of the way of a strike and following up with a shoulder block which caused him to hit the wall. Then Caliban sheathed his sword and raised his fists. The other Titan saw and dropped his sword before raising his own fists.

"Kindlestrike!" called out the older knight as he was about to shoot Caliban in the back before Dante tackled him. "Not bad." he said as he drew his sword before trying to slash Dante.

"Cherit!" called out Dante just before Cherit flew in and hit the older knight in the back of the head. Garreon tried to blast the Titan with the axe but was slash causing it to vanish. However it was then Lindorm tackled the Titan before piercing it with his claws sending it back to the amulet of the younger knight.

"Malory cover me." said the knight. "New Life." he said bringing his Titan back out. Dante, who was behind some crystals, saw this and held out the card Shawn had handed him.

"Go Conquest of the Supreme Ruler!" he called out. The card began glowing and then released an energy which forced the Titan back into its amulet. "What do you know. That did come in handy." he said as the card's glow faded. "Lok, Zhalia. Based on their powers and Titans I'm positive they're not Organization." At this time Cherit was flying around dodging shot after shot before hiding with the other and going behind Zhalia.

"I they're Casterwills." said Lok. "If we give up maybe we'll get a chance to explain." he reasoned.

"But if you're wrong we'll be in big trouble." said Zhalia.

"We have to do this without injuring them. Otherwise we'll endanger the mission." said Dante. At this point Garreon tried to help Caliban but was smashed against the ground sending him back to his amulet which wound up causing Zhalia some pain. Lok then went out of the hiding place and made his way towards the two knights while Caliban was starting to have a hard time against the Titan knight but still held his own.

"Channel Might!" called out the older knight as an orange energy began glowing around him and then went to his Titan allowing him to get back up before charging at Caliban tried to slash him but was tackled. After the two rolled the other Titan was about to strike Caliban before he grabbed a crystal and smashing it onto the knight's head causing him to fall. The older knight saw this and began running towards the two.

"Hey wait!" called out Lok as he ran up to the two knights. "Hold on. We're just here to talk."

"Another ambush." said the younger knight. "Kindlestrike!" he called out firing at Lok with both hands throwing him back. At the same time Sophie was dodging attacks from the water Titan by jumping from one rock to another as the golem Titan began walking towards her and tried to stomp her forcing her to jump to another rock.

"If I take those two out first I'll reach the amulet with no problem." she said to herself. "No. They're a distraction. This isn't a test of my fighting abilities." she said before jumping straight up allowing the water Titan to shoot at her forcing her to dodge before having to dodge a strike from the golem Titan. LeBlanche watch wanting to help.

"We're sorry but no one can help her in her test." said Viviane placing a hand on LeBlanche's. It was then the water Titan created a water tornado which went around Sophie and then headed towards her from behind.

"I have to save my strength to bond with Sorcerell." she said to herself. "Hyperstride!" she called out jumping to another rock causing the tornado to hit the golem Titan knocking him down. With that she saw a chance and tried to bond with amulet from where she was but had to stop when the golem stood up behind her forcing her to jump again hitting a piece of land. "I-I can't."

"No!" called out LeBlanche.

"I'm sorry. Maybe. Maybe I really don't have anything." said Sophie before holding out her hand causing a strange blue light to extend from it. It was then she saw Sabriel behind her. "Sabriel. Is it really you?" she asked before holding her hand up. "Fight with me, Sabriel!" she called out causing her to appear but looking different from what Sophie remembered.

"How can this be?" asked LeBlanche. "Sabriel's amulet was destroyed." he said as Sabriel turned and smiled at Sophie who smiled back before she charged in.

"It's because her bond with Sophie was so strong Sabriel's become what we've named Powerbonded to her Seeker." explained Nemue.

"Everfight!" called out Sophie as her body became surrounded by an orange energy allowing her to keep going.

"A Powerbonded Titan has perfect telepathic communication with her Seeker."

"Sabriel now. I need you to buy me some time." said Sophie. Sabriel then jumped up to the golem's eye level before she slashed it. This allowed Sophie to jump towards the amulet.

"It is a rare sight. Even for an elder such as I." said Nemue as she tried to see in the distance.

"With this new generation of Seekers, my lady, it may prove to be less rare than you think." said LeBlanche handing Nemue some high power binoculars allowing her to Sophie climb the rock before taking the amulet as the Golem stepped behind her.

"Join us, Sorcerell!" called out Sophie causing a female in mostly purple clothing, long pinks hair, and a golden helmet similar to the one Sabriel used to have but with entwined golden horns to appear. Once she did she blasted the Golem sending it back to amulet. Then as the two Titans looked at each other Sorcerell returned to her amulet while Sabriel returned into Sophie right hand. Right after something strange happened which surprised everyone. A strange red and black portal formed just above Sophie causing her to jump back where the others were. From the portal a Titan seem to be dragging itself out before it became energy which flew towards Shawn and went into his left hand. This also caused a strange surge of energy which caused him to pass out before the portal vanished. To their surprise there was now a woman near them who had long bright blond hair and wore blue pants with a pink shirt which had a vest over it went up to Shawn and picked him up in her arms.

"What was that?" asked Sophie.

"I do not know." said Nemue.

"So you're finally out." said Shawn weakly.

"Who's out?" asked Sophie.

"I'm not sure." replied Shawn. "Since we headed here I felt something calling to me. I think it was this." he said holding out his left hand with a weak smile. They looked and saw a symbol for a Titan.

Back with the others

"Lok!" called out Zhalia as she, Dante, and Cherit headed towards Lok who was being watch by Lindorm. However when they got there Lindorm began to spin causing the two knights to ready their swords. The younger one charged in but was knocked down by the attack before the older one was hit. Dante saw this as the Titan knight tried to slash at him. Cherit was trying to awaken Lok.

"Hurry Lok. You have to call off Lindorm." said Dante.

"What?" asked Lok before remembering everything as the knight tried to crawl back. "Lindorm stop." he said causing Lindorm to stop just feet away from the knight before looking at him with menacing glowing green eyes and then returning to his amulet. At that the two knights approached.

"Now what?" asked Lok. "It was bad enough before." he said as Caliban tried to punch the Titan but was blocked allowing him to knock him down. Then he tried to run to the others but the enemy Titan caught his ankle and grabbed him by his hair before throwing him causing him to hit near the others.

"We didn't come here to fight you." said Dante.

"Unfortunately our laws are quite strict and we can not let any trespassers go." said the older knight and the two knights and the remaining Titan approached ready to strike.

"Stop!" called out Sophie.

"White, Malory! Stand down!" ordered Nemue. "They are not our enemies." she said as Lok ran and hugged Lok.

"I'm finally back thanks to Sabriel's return." said Sophie.

"Sabriel?" asked Lok.

"Hey last I checked you never left." said Zhalia as the woman approached them carrying Shawn.

"I know but to be honest I didn't feel like myself at all guys. I felt like dead weight." said Sophie.

"We always need your skills." said Dante.

"And your smarts." said Lok. "At least I do." he said as all the remaining Titans returned to their amulets. When they were close to the team Shawn got out of the woman's arms.

"I'm alright. Thanks." he said.

"And who might you be?" asked Dante.

"I'm Mana." replied the woman.

"I'll explain everything later." said Shawn.

"Alright well unless I miss my guess there's something else." said Dante. "Your heritage makes you more important than any of us realize. Especially in regards to Avalon." he said approaching Nemue. "Lady of the Lake we come as friends in the name of the Huntik Foundation." he said kneeling. Shawn closed his eyes and began feeling his energy returning before he went up to the younger knight and punching him in the side of the face causing everyone shock.

"I just thought someone owed you since Nii-san offered to surrender and you blasted him." he said before extending his hand. The knight smiled and took it allowing Shawn to help him up.

"You're quite strong for someone so young." said the knight. The others were talking while Cherit wrapped his tail around Viviane.

"Hey can I see your sword?" asked Shawn. The knight took out his sword and handed it to Shawn. "Not bad but I'm surpised this things held on for this long considering how weak the metal is."

"Weak?" asked the knight. Shawn looked at him before taking the weapon from its handle and the tip of the blade. Then he bend it breaking the blade.

"Back where I'm from we've had to use stronger materials for weapons like this." said Shawn holding up his left arm before pulling up his sleeve causing a device to appear on in. The he pressed a button on it causing it to open. "Freya. Are you there?"

"Yeah. What's up?" asked a voice.

"I need you to transport items XAI-031 and XWQ-740." said Shawn.

"Alright give me a few seconds." said the voice. "Ready for transport."

"Alright transport." he said pointing his wrist towards a wall causing a strange ripple from which two swords were thrown. Both of similar design as the one Shawn had broken. "Back home there's a number of much stronger metals than steel. These are weapon I forged about a month ago. I'd like for you two to take them." The younger knight took the first sword and examined it.

"What are they made of?" asked the knight.

"A combination of metals that don't exist in this earth. Adamantium and Vibranium." replied Shawn. "It took me four months to figure out how to balance the two metals with each other so they wouldn't be too heavy or too pressured but I got it. They can cut through just about anything." The older knight walked and took the second swords noticing the sword was a bit heavier than the one he had before but only at the edges making a swing deadlier.

"Um miss Nemue, ma'am." said Lok. "If it's okay I'd like to check out Avalon. I have to find out why my dad told me to go there."

"Let me explain." said Nemue. "The Casterwill clan has been devoted to protecting humanity since before recorded history. We have many enemies."

"Most of the family is still in hiding." said Sophie. "And its safer if our secrets are only known to a few."

"Avalon is one of those secrets." said Nemue.

"You don't know how to find Avalon?" asked Lok.

"I'll tell you all I know and together we may uncover this legendary place." said Nemue.

"Lady Nemue. I don't understand everything yet but I promise I'll do everything I can to help our family." said Sophie.

"I understand way less but I got your back Sophie." said Lok.

"Thanks Lok. I mean it." said Sophie.

"I'll show you what I have that might help." said Nemue leading them out of the cave. Sophie stay behind and looked at her hand seeing the symbol of Sabriel.

"I can do this. I won't let anyone down." said Sophie as Shawn went back up to her.

"Hey Nee-san so what is this?" asked Shawn holding out his left hand causing another mark different from the one of Sabriel to appear in his hand.

"I think it means you've got a Titan which now makes you a Seeker." said Sophie.

"Oh. Alright." said Shawn with a smile before the two caught up.

* * *

Author's Note

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any questions about this story or anything that might be confusing put them in a review or just send me a PM. So small game. Can anyone guess what that creature was? Thanks for reading and hope you'll read the next one.


End file.
